So glad to be Green
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Ian's just a lil' shiny Bagon, and he can't seem to get a break for his different coloring around house! Except for St. Patrick's Day, of course. -St. Patrick's Day one-shot-


**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day my fellow users! Just a little oneshot (again) for celebration. Personally, I'm very 'meh' about this day, but I wrote a lil' something for the occasion. I can't say it'll be great, but I had no idea where I was going with this.**

**Anyways enjoy! I don't Pokémon because if I did Arceus wouldn't sound like an annoying old grandma in that one movie I remember him being in (I personally liked his voice though.)**

**So glad to be Green**

Almost every day since Ian could speak, his family would crack jokes at him, for he was a shiny bagon.

The youngest of three siblings, not even a week could pass without his two older siblings, Lina and Sebastian, would pick on him. They'd always managed to make a new joke and use it until it was overused.

Then, just as he was sure they'd run out of ideas, they surprised him. Heck! Even sometimes his dad and mom would join in to tease the tiny guy.

Ian couldn't help but wonder how they could carry on this sick gag for a decade!

Huffing, the little bagon crossed his arms with a pout. His eyes began wander and gaze across his green skin.

Was it his fault he'd been born this color? A frown formed on his mouth, and the dragon pokémon couldn't help but think maybe, just maybe, it was.

Ian shook his head. No, it wasn't his fault. No one was to blame why he had been colored differently.

And even if his family did tease him, it wasn't too bad. Thanks to his special coloring, he could attract any female he wanted! And when you're thirteen, that is a big deal.

Pleased with his weekly session of thinking, Ian hopped up. He peered once more at his surroundings before turning away as well as marching back to civilization.

The walk back took roughly 10 minutes, and when he entered his home, he hollered out:

"I'M HOME GUYS!"

The bagon was met with silence, and he cocked his head, confused.

Deciding to investigate, the green dragon wandered into the first room available. He called out a 'hello', attempting to seek out one of his family members, and after a few moments, a head meekly popped out.

"Oh hey there little bro," greeted his brother. "Umm... do me a tiny favor...don't tell the family I'm here...I can't find something green..."

With that, his head dashed out of sight as sounds of someone rummaging through things was heard.

The dragon pokémon only became more perplexed and asked, "Wait...why do you need something green?"

The younger sibling was met again with a glare from his brother. The shelgon looked him up and down critically before responding, "Oh yeah...you ain't gotta worry about it…you're already green!"

"Sebastiaaaan," groaned Ian, "answer me!"

"For St. Patrick's Day, you silly fool," Sebastian muttered and disappeared out of sight.

"St. Patrick's Day...is that the holiday where you have to wear green or else you get pinched?" beamed the little brother.

"Well obviously, dork!"

The door abruptly slammed open as another shelgon stumbled inside, before throwing it closed. Ian's brother hid at her sudden entrance, desperate to not be spotted by his only sister.

The female dragon-type turned away and sighed in relief, only to freeze again at the sight of her shiny sibling.

"Dear Arceus..." she murmured and gulped, her brain scattering to try and think of a solution.

"Oh Linaaa!" called Ian in a singsong-like voice as he trotted over to her with a malicious smile.

"No!" she screamed and sprung out of the room faster than a buneary.

Laughing, he ran after her until he caught sight of the living room. Flinching, scattered items lay around the area as his parents darted around the house, heavily in search of a green item and to not get pinched.

Recovering from his sudden shock, Ian grinned and plopped onto the sofa with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

As his family continued their search and avoiding each other, the bagon could see their looks of envy from a mile away!

The dragon pokémon was beginning to think that maybe being green wasn't so mean.

Especially on St. Patrick's Day which had now became his favorite day of the year.

Except for his birthday, of course.

**A/N: There! Quick little drabble done for St. Patrick's Day. I may do more of these, but we'll see…thanks for reading! **


End file.
